


Thales

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: Water is the arche.他们一起挨过那么多骂，倒是没有抱过几次。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Kudos: 19





	Thales

高天亮在怀疑自己是不是渴肤症时思考的主题总是不受控制地偏离成得到过的拥抱是分别什么体验。

卓定和他的拥抱是两只刚成年的小兽挑了个深夜聚在一块儿，柔软脆弱的腹部相贴着传递温度，万籁俱寂，只有少年浅而安稳绵长的呼吸声打在耳边，热气和温情一起在静谧中流淌。林炜翔的拥抱往往带了点暴力色彩，高天亮嘴里骂骂咧咧的，自知嘴笨说不过他的ad早已放弃还嘴这件事，借着体型优势把小朋友一下扯进怀里按住，美其名曰化干戈为玉帛，偶尔拉的重了就要搂得更久一点——其实林炜翔也没参透其中的奥妙，他只知道小孩很吃这一套，抱一会儿就会闭上嘴，乖乖把爪子搭在他脊背上回以一个双向的拥抱。金泰相的拥抱比较难得，大概只有赢下大比赛或是输了大比赛的时候才会落到高天亮头上，所以他总是很珍惜地把脑袋往比他高了一些的中单肩窝里靠，或者默许哥哥当着摄像机将嘴唇贴上他光裸的后脖颈。韩国上单作为队伍里的抗压担当承受了小打野不少的眼泪和脾气，有时甚至习惯成自然，会主动把小小一只狐狸幼崽裹进羽绒服里，给个温度过高的怀抱。

但是刘青松的拥抱是什么样的呢，高天亮一时竟然回忆不起来。

刘青松不太喜欢拥抱，为着他的腰背伤也为端着的偶像包袱，连夺了冠都是慢慢吞吞站起来扶着腰被AD拉进拥抱的狂潮中的。和辅助的第一次拥抱似乎得追溯到春季赛，刘青松本来倚着墙沉默，看了几眼在后台终于憋不住眼泪的打野，把他拉到身边，再主动把肩膀靠过去示意他脑袋搁上来，很轻地在他背上拍了拍——可惜高天亮那时候哭的太惨，温度和触感都记不太清楚了。

刘青松好像还说了一句话，具体内容他隔了几个月才想起来。彼时他正站在夏季赛的台上胡乱抹眼泪，眼镜被抬起来了，模糊不清的世界里有只手落在他后脑上揉了一把，又滑到他肩颈侧。

刘青松说，不要哭啦。

高天亮低着脑袋想，他在春季赛后台说的一定也是这句话。

刘青松实在太小气也太小心了，高天亮偶尔会在心里抱怨队霸的软硬不吃，又不是洪水猛兽，平常摸脑袋捏鼻子的，怎么就是不愿意抱我呢？他试探过很多次，刘青松总是似有若无地回绝他，等小孩终于沉不住气，跟辅助打着撒娇的幌子讨一个拥抱，腻着嗓音喊松松，全是他在别人身上屡试不爽的招数，结果刘青松踹了一下路过的大型犬，“干活。”

他妈了个巴子的，高天亮被不明所以但还是照做了的林炜翔圈进怀里时小声说了一句，眼睛越过AD的肩膀偷偷看刘青松。

“骂我干嘛？？？”回答AD的是精准踢到小腿骨上的一脚，小狐狸没有伸出手回抱疼的脸都皱起来了的大型犬，把重量都压到AD身上出神。

怎么就没内味儿呢，难道这就是未知的魅力吗？高天亮今天也没有想起来刘青松抱着是什么感觉。

FPX的打野选手已经连着几天没有睡到一个安稳觉了。队友从高天亮越来越差的脸色和精神就猜了个七七八八，脑袋一下一下点着，给人以他随时都要睡过去的错觉，金韩泉看不下去他这副焉了吧唧的可怜样子，把人提溜到房间里凶巴巴地让他好好补觉，经着金泰相的提醒还抢劫了小孩的手机下楼。结果过了几个小时进去房间一看，小打野正抱着被子发愣，扭头冲关心他的几个队友笑笑，“睡不着啊哥哥。”

他讨厌褪黑素，比划着向别人讲述被药物拖拽着昏沉过去的负面体验，“脑子还在动，身体已经睡着了，呼吸慢到我觉得我快窒息了——操你妈，不用了，再也不用了，说什么都不用了，也不知道那几个小时到底睡没睡到觉，这场失眠真是见了鬼了。”

对，这场失眠真是见了鬼了。高天亮听着催眠曲，意识却过分清明，闭着眼翻来覆去，老子怎么感觉眼底在放金光？小打野此时嫉妒起旁边床不管什么情况都似乎可以睡得很香的没脑子AD，干脆摘了耳机拿林炜翔平稳的呼吸声当asmr用。他百无聊赖给梁超几小时前发的朋友圈点了个赞，刘青松的消息就追过来，“睡不着？”

他瞪着屏幕上的三个大字和一个标点，一时不知道怎么回复，指尖敲出一个嗯又快速删掉。被抓包熬夜的时候是不是装睡好一点？

“过来”，辅助一定看到了在屏幕上跳动了好几次的“对方正在输入中”，高天亮便轻手轻脚下了床，摸黑溜到过道对面的房间里。床头灯一下亮起来，昏黄的光晕罩着慢慢坐起来的刘青松，“松松也没睡？”狐狸崽子觉出这次深夜相见的暧昧和尴尬，挠挠鼻子换了调笑的语气打破沉寂。刘青松托着下巴不置可否，那点灯光在他幽深瞳仁里闪动，闪的高天亮有点恍惚，直到辅助问了他一句什么才勉强打起精神。

缺乏睡眠的大脑和本不该在这个时间加班加点的听觉神经短暂失灵，有效信息随之逃逸出去，“什么？”

“高天亮，还要我抱吗？”

男人的声音隐约带着惺忪的睡意和低哑，而他太轻易地被辅助不怎么愿意外露的温柔捕获，坐到单人床上向靠在床头的刘青松靠近。高天亮站了有一会儿了，手脚沾上些微的凉意，他还在思考直接掀开刘青松的被子钻进去会不会显得自己太恶劣太不体贴，辅助倒是毫不犹豫地把被子松开一角，“进来啊，难道你打算睡外面？”

刘青松怎么听起来心情那么好，好到有点莫名其妙。高天亮在心里小声咕哝一句，依言滚进被窝被辅助接住，细瘦有力的手臂从他腋下穿过虚虚环住他，他拱来拱去微调了几下姿势，终于找到个舒服的位置好好窝起来，再把下巴搁在人肩膀上。灯一下灭掉，视觉失去作用以后高天亮的嗅觉就光速被刘青松身上的香味占领，小打野抽抽鼻子，试图分辨前调中调尾调，搂着他的人力度极轻地拍了他一下，“痒，别吸。”他哦了一声把脸侧开，不让气息打到辅助的脖颈上，思绪却还绕在氤氲的香气上散不开，花香调，玫瑰，乌木沉香。

刘青松甚至以为乖乖窝在自己怀里的小打野睡着了，直到把脑袋靠在他肩膀上的高天亮模糊不清地问他，“我下巴尖吗松宝。”

什么脑回路。刘青松闭着眼睛把手收紧，“硌死了，早饭多吃点，脑残。”

他们都穿着短袖，光裸的手臂贴在一起，共享的热量有些不知所措，在两个人的接触间来回流淌，高天亮的脸颊粘着刘青松细腻光滑的肩颈无意识地磨蹭，原来还在勉力运转的脑细胞终于丢盔弃甲，向这种亲近的温存举手投降，瞌睡虫一点点爬进神经里。

高天亮彻底跌进黑甜乡之前的最后一个想法是，操，我果然有渴肤症。

他还没彻底清醒过来，干脆闭着眼睛摸索着找手机。手腕一下被握住，“日你妈…”打野一句受了惊吓的脏话脱口而出，说完才想起自己昨天好像睡在了辅助床上，“祖安FMVP的早安方式？”刘青松靠在床头，正单手抓着他手腕，“恭喜你，高天亮，九个半小时。”手机送到他眼前，小狐狸盯着屏幕上13：38的数字卧槽了一声，“睡到一点四十也没人叫我们俩起床？”“门反锁了，他们不敢硬闯。”辅助大概是觉得被关在门外只能眼巴巴看着的队友很惨，眯着眼睛笑起来，“还有，是你，不是我们。起床吃午饭。”

高天亮边往嘴里塞东西边敷衍地和其他人互动，干，刘青松看着身板那么小，真抱上去也太好抱了吧，今晚能不能也想个办法爬上刘青松的床啊？他鼻间似乎又出现了浅淡的玫瑰乌木香，被嗅觉记忆裹挟着回味起他人生中最长的拥抱，不硌人，摸得到的皮肤全都柔嫩软腻，温度还正合适——作为一个重度渴肤症患者，之前没多抱几次刘青松真是亏大了。

他偷偷看了一眼戴着耳机目不斜视的辅助。

小打野想到他趴在刘青松怀里抬头的那一瞬间，辅助垂着眼，密而长的睫毛在眼睑下方打下一片阴影，好看得不得了。

还得加一条，长得不错。

刘青松见到赤着脚跑来他房间的高天亮似乎一点也不惊讶，无言地往墙边挪了挪给爬上床的人让了点地方，小孩从善如流钻进被窝，这次不等刘少伸手，就主动挤进了怀抱，“你妈，搂太紧了，放开。”刘青松单手拍拍他肩膀，“今天是打算早睡早起身体好？”

不是，是想多抱一会儿，他在心里反驳，拿脑袋拱了拱辅助的肩窝装聋作哑。

“不放，你不让我抱的话我找别人去。”高天亮睡得舒服就有精力口不择言骚话连篇了，“松宝乖，让妈妈抱一会儿嗷。”他迷迷糊糊地蹭蹭刘青松，闭着眼睛看不见被他搂着的人是什么表情。

没打算松的手臂被强硬地掰开，热源从他怀里溜走不说，还顺便掀起一阵凉风刮进被窝卷走了刚冒头的睡意，高天亮不满地皱起脸，“有病是不是？”

刘青松上床的时候多看了几眼小孩嚣张的神态，“高天亮，累了会睡得很好，这事儿你知道吧？”小小的眼睛大大的疑惑，“？真有病？”打野从被窝里探出一只手放在他额头上，“我寻思也没发烧啊？”

刘青松噙着同相拥而眠当晚一样的笑，又一次抓住高天亮的手，他似乎对手臂薄嫩皮肤之下的青筋很感兴趣，从手腕一路摸到到肘关节亲昵地按按，“今天换种方法好好睡。”

高天亮在刘青松凑上来试探性地碰了一下他嘴唇的一刻就掉线了，他浑身僵直着，被动地接受这个突然袭来的亲吻，手慌得都不知道该往哪里摆。刘青松手按住他后脑勺拉近了距离，温柔地舔舐几下唇瓣，温热的舌头试图顶开小狐狸的齿关，手指不轻不重地掐了掐他下颌逼他张嘴。他顺从地让人在口腔里汲取空气，缺氧的窒息感略微让他有些晕沉，挣扎几下未果，只好拿犬齿咬了一下刘青松还痴缠着自己的嘴唇。辅助吃痛松口，一只手从后脑勺下滑到背部给大口呼吸新鲜空气的高天亮顺气，另一只手安抚地揉了揉他的下巴，顺手把牵连出来的唾液擦掉。

高天亮迷迷瞪瞪地和坐在床边的刘青松对视，他的脑子还是没有转过来，这他妈算什么情况，队友怎么突然亲他一口？还是法式深吻？

刘青松眼角眉梢难得有点笑意，“讨厌吗？”

小孩的眼神落在刘青松被自己咬出两个浅淡凹陷的嘴唇上，他并没有注意听人讲话，他在思考刘青松被咬得疼不疼。

所以他按住辅助的肩膀，伸出软舌舔了一下自己烙下的牙印。

小打野跪坐着，捧着辅助的脸，拿舌尖似有若无地同刘青松的嘴唇厮磨，眼睛闪亮，“疼吗？”

刘青松摇摇头，抓着狐狸爪子把人按在怀里，高天亮被这么一按重新找回了熟悉的角度和气息，他仰视着刘青松，近得几乎要贴上辅助的脖颈，“为什么亲我？”

刘青松蹭蹭他的额头，“说了你也不懂，你还是个小孩。”

窝在怀里的人挣扎几下坐正，侧着脑袋看了看他，突然笑起来，轻柔地把嘴唇印在刘青松眼角的泪痣上。

“是因为喜欢我吗，哥哥？”

高天亮想，刘青松，欲擒故纵的高手，害人精——自己刚刚被辅助的美色、温柔和笑意蛊惑，就这么主动亲上去了，还偏偏吻到地方长得太恰当太多情的那点泪痣上。

他现在丢失了所有主动权，被按在柔软的床铺里，刘青松把他的T恤掀起来，轻巧地叼住还在休眠的乳尖，拿牙齿反复碾压小小的红果，一只手从腰间摸索着上移，把另一颗乳珠夹在指间折磨。高天亮有点遭不住这种调情手段，轻轻哼了几下，颤巍巍地抓住刘青松捏着他胸前不放的手表示反抗，他还没有习惯十九年来无人触碰的地方不断传来的酸胀滚烫感，大脑一片混乱，为什么被刘青松玩胸也能这么爽啊？

“按着我手是想自己来吗高天亮？”辅助模糊不清地问，反手控制他自己的手指玩弄起已经绽放开的茱萸，逼出不敢再看他的人一声更隐忍的呻吟。刘青松刘海被小孩另一只手胡乱扯住，疼的他倒吸一口气，“别吸了别吸了…”高天亮糯糯地和他撒娇，他便顺着小狐狸的意思松了劲，舌尖安抚性地卷过乳头再不舍地分离开。

刘青松的手越过松紧带探入内裤，感受到打野一下绷紧的身体，先停了动作去安抚小幅度地颤抖着的人，吮吸着小巧的耳垂哄他，“打野得相信辅助，没事。”

这跟野辅联动有锤子关系啊？高天亮垂着眼，忍耐着被刘青松握住半硬起来的性器撸动的尖锐快感。刘少好他妈会，小狐狸迷糊着扭扭腰，喘着气把自己往刘青松手里送，被人坏心眼地用带薄茧的指腹在泛出淫液的铃口磨蹭了几下，“知道很舒服了，别顶啊天。”他有些羞惭地停了本能的动作，被刘青松骤然加快速度的摩擦惹得尖叫一声缴械投降。

眼镜被人摘掉了，高天亮只能看到刘青松一个模糊的轮廓在翻抽屉，他挪动着小心圈住那段同样精瘦的腰，无声地向哥哥示好。刘青松把他手掰开，“待会儿抱你，先趴好。”

他妈的，刘青松太精明了，已经开始拿拥抱当筹码勾引他顺从自己了——高天亮被人完全掌控着难免有点憋屈，他高潮过后腿软着，在柔软的床垫上几乎跪不住，辅助伸手扶了一下，把他的运动裤扒下来，“疼就告诉我。”

刘青松把第一根手指顶进去的时候浑身懒散的他几乎没有感觉，只有些微的异物感在提醒着他——这是一场衡阳国主拥有绝对主导权的做爱。甬道被按压出一点酸麻的意思来，他声音颤抖着抗议，“为什么不是我操你…啊...！”刘青松为了让他闭嘴没好气地又塞进一根手指，“因为你被我手指操都能硬。”

他没余力说话了，后穴的快感被神经全数传达到脑部，高热的内壁已经学会在刘青松缓缓抽出手指的时候绞着不放了，刘青松缓慢地尝试几次抽送均以失败告终，被缠的没了脾气，另一只手落在小孩臀尖上揉捏，“别咬那么紧，我动不了了。”高天亮的穴口终于不情不愿地放松开去，让他能加入第三指并起来给不安分地扭动着试图消化快感的人做扩张。

小打野觉得身体不是自己的了——比起说是自己的不如说是刘青松的更对吧，他所有感官都被那三根手指所牵引，神智飘忽着，世界里唯一清晰的过分的就是辅助指骨的每个动作。曲起指关节把内壁撑开，拿指尖不怀好意地戳弄几乎要颤抖起来的嫩肉，刘青松每一个动作都要让他带着哭音的呻吟破口而出。他浑身都在发抖，原本抓着床单的手颤颤去捞刘青松纤细却有力的手腕，“不要了……哈…..”少年人原本清亮的嗓音可怜地染上点哭腔。

刘青松就这么带着他的手一起动，“那想要什么？”

高天亮呜咽着向辅助求欢，“哥哥，操进来吧…”

他恨不得拿自己血液里流淌的滚烫情欲告诉刘青松一千遍，我不怕疼，占有我吧。

刘青松的头脑过分冷静，不顾狐狸精欲求不满的委屈哭叫，硬是继续扩张，“到时候喊疼的也是你。”刘青松终于结束了过于甜蜜又漫长的前戏，就着满手水液揉弄了一下会阴，拿早已硬挺了好久的性器抵住穴口磨了几下，高天亮几乎是急不可耐地配合起他的动作想要吃下肉棒，穴口咬住顶端不放，他揉着打野高高翘起的屁股，依旧慢悠悠地按照自己的节奏往里深入。

刘青松是极有耐心的猎人，他要完全捉住一只狐狸，那么即使狐狸再着急地晃悠着那条蓬松的尾巴，似乎想要一个温柔的拥抱，他也是不会抱的。

吃到底的时候高天亮几乎舒爽地想落泪，没有什么疼痛感可言，只有被好好满足了的酸胀感和快感在顺着脊椎往上爬，他磨蹭着床单，嘴里不干不净地说些荤话，“是要三秒男吗还不动”“没力气动不了就赶紧拔出来让我操你啊哥哥”，意图催促刘青松快点拿盘踞在他后穴里作威作福的阴茎狠狠捅穿他。

刘青松只是俯下身，怜爱地亲吻几下他颤抖着的肩胛骨，“高天亮…”小打野还没品出刘青松这声呼唤里的意思，他的大腿就被骤然加快的密集深顶插得止不住哆嗦，呻吟不断拔高变调，软腻的尾音像只发情了的猫上抛，几乎破了音。

他嘴里没了垃圾话，只有断断续续不成字句的色情喊声，结果刘青松顶胯动作不停，不冷不热来了一句，“真能叫啊高天亮，你说楼下的Doinb会不会听到？还有他直播间的观众…他们可是一直看着我们队啊。”高天亮哭喘一声想骂人，你家里三个字一出便被刘青松恶狠狠的操弄几下，便只剩了张着嘴抽泣的力气。他现在知道刘青松没讲完的话是什么了，这次绝对不是“不要哭啦”，正好相反，刘青松现在就是想看自己哭，哭的越惨他越开心。

那句话估计是，高天亮，找死。

刘青松的性器被小孩食髓知味的穴肉紧紧包裹着，爽的他头皮都发麻，媚肉的蠕动像在邀请这根入侵物侵犯的再深一点再狠一点，满足贪心的后穴和疯狂滋生的情欲。小孩带着哭音的呻吟像是狐狸爪子挠的他不得安生，只好再大力一些往泥泞濡湿一片的穴里顶来试图摆脱这股痒意，高天亮就被拖拽着坠入这种死循环里，被操的越狠他的呻吟就越勾人——至少勾到刘青松了。

阴茎插进深处搅弄，带出丝丝缕缕的淫液和水声，顶到某处敏感的腺体时高天亮拖长了声音呻吟，腰直接脱了力软下去，被刘青松强硬地提起来，“别…别操那里…你快出去…”打野滚烫的眼泪落到手背上，他挣扎着想让刘青松别动了，这种近乎暴虐的快感漩涡裹挟着他脆弱的神经，几乎要溺死在里面。

刘青松没有听他后半句话，却把前半句贯彻到底了，性器不再折磨那块软肉，只是在附近碾压打转，高天亮却绝望地发现自己居然开始怀念起那种让他爽的眼冒金星的快意，难耐地呻吟着，鼻腔溢出几声渴求的鼻音，主动调整起姿势试图让性器能好好安抚那一点。

刘青松钳制住他悄悄动作着的下身，无辜地问他，“不是不要我操那里吗？”

高天亮无言以对，深处实在是又痒又酸，亟需刘青松发狠的挞伐让他高潮。可是他不好意思求刘青松了，就咬着嘴唇低下头去，承受辅助无限的坏心眼的撩拨。

“你…妈…死…了…”刘青松听到小狐狸一字一顿的无能狂怒笑出声来，“我现在有个很变态的想法，我想你求我，高天亮。”他挪了挪腰，让顶端似有若无磨过那一处软肉碾动几下，又在高天亮发出甜腻尖叫时故意避开那一处浅浅地捣弄，小孩一个处男，哪里经得起这种坏心眼的撩拨，终于绷不住了开始哭，“刘青松…”

辅助明明听出来这几声喊叫满含着恳求，却故意不点出来，“我想听什么，你想想呢。”

小孩颤抖着的手探到交合处，委屈地啜泣着，“肏我啊…为什么…不操我…”刘青松终于被哭的有点心软，把他的手摆回去，“行了行了，真的废物，别哭了，留点力气叫。”

“哈啊——哥哥…快…快点…”开荤了的狐狸精真的好难伺候，刘青松不偏不倚地撞了高天亮穴里的软肉几下，不是才高潮过吗，连嗓子都叫哑了怎么还在求人操呢。臀部皮肉和腿部拍出的声音色情的可怕，高天亮蜷缩的脚趾舒展开，惹人怜爱的哭腔混杂进水声里。

他似乎想说什么，刘青松看了一会儿小孩的侧脸这么总结道，便停了动作让他好好说完，“抱…抱我…”

刘青松没有动作。

高天亮委屈了，“你说…待会儿会抱我的…”

刘青松被队里最小的打野这句含嗔带怒的指控逗笑了，想起自己确实是给过这种哄骗性质的承诺，抽出性器把人翻过来，让浑身像没了骨头一样的小孩分开腿跪住，温柔地搂住汗涔涔的身躯给了一个拥抱。双方的热度都很高，小狐狸的头搁在他肩窝，浅浅地呼吸着，把热气全部打在刘青松身上。

刘青松扶着他的腰，“还做的动吗高天亮？”

小打野哼了一声，穴口精准地对上粗长的性器顶端，“我还没有渣到只让自己爽的地步，不像你。”

讲话夹枪带棒的，辅助低着脑袋亲吻了一下小孩的额头，掰开臀瓣让小孩自己控制吞吃性器的节奏。他似乎很享受掌握主权的感觉，刘青松忍着笑，高天亮满足地叹息一声，“好涨…”他无意识的念叨让刘青松有点心痒，往上顶了一下，“动啊。”声音沙哑。

小狐狸被按在床上反复操弄了这么久哪来的力气动呢，瞪了刘青松一眼，“别逼逼…”辅助粗大的性器被内壁吸附挤压，出声提醒他，“我还硬着呢。”

他不紧不慢的上下挪动惹恼了霸道惯了的衡阳国主，直接换了体位，重新分开小孩试图合拢反抗的大腿插进了深处，嫩肉痉挛着收缩着，最终只能大张着腿被钉在那根尺寸骇人的阴茎上，稀薄的精液射了刘青松一小腹，缓缓流到交合处。

刘青松被绞得几乎要失去理智射在试图挽留肉刃的甬道里，他平复了呼吸，蛮横地操弄几下，拔出来射在小孩红了一片的柔嫩腿根。

刘青松没有说谎，做完清理已经昏昏沉沉的小孩满足地窝在刘青松怀里想，做爱真的太累了。

他用的是刘青松的沐浴露，于是浑身都沾染上刘青松的气息，玫瑰乌木香冲走了暧昧的味道，他确实应该就这么入睡。

但是他还有问题想问。

“喜欢我为什么不抱我？上次还把我推给林炜翔那个憨批抱哎。”刘青松以为小狐狸安静这么久是累的直接睡过去了，结果是还在耿耿于怀这件事，纠结这么久才敢开口问。

“那种抱谁都可以，不想抱。”

“搞得跟你对我一点兴趣都没有一样。”

“连雨落在你身上我都嫉妒，可以了吗小王八？”

刘青松揉了揉怀里人的腰窝，“我倒想问你，你好像很喜欢被抱啊？”

“没听过腰以下是性欲，腰以上是爱情吗。”高天亮这么回答道。


End file.
